


Evidence

by thundercaya



Series: The Workplace Warzone [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, jeffmadsmonth, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: There's a surprise in Madison's mailbox.





	Evidence

James Madison wasn’t expecting to find a postcard in his mailbox.

He’d gotten more than his fair share over the years. As soon as he was old enough to be left alone, Madison had opted out of family vacations. His mother sent him a postcard that first time and continued to do so each subsequent vacation. It was a nice gesture, though it had gotten out of hand once Madison’s siblings had grown up and started sending postcards from their own individual trips. One or two postcards a year from the whole family was sweet. One or two from each member of the family was a mess. A mess currently contained in the bottom drawer of the desk in Madison’s Virginia home.

None of Madison’s family members were currently on vacation, and none had recently been to Paris. Yet that’s where this postcard, bearing a nighttime photo of the Eiffel Tower and the words “Wish You Were Here,” was from.

Still standing at his mailbox, Madison flipped the card over to see the the personalized message, written in messy cursive. 

_Is this place beautiful or what? You should come visit sometime and see it for yourself. The food here is great and I know all the best places. Talk to you soon!_

Thomas Jefferson. The man he’d been exchanging emails with for weeks. It seemed almost silly for Jefferson to send him something in the mail when they could communicate instantly. On the other hand it was kind of nice to get some physical evidence that the man had thought of him.

Forgetting the rest of the mail for now, Madison took the postcard inside. This one wasn’t going to end up stuffed in a desk drawer in Virginia. This one was going on his fridge right here in DC.


End file.
